Vodka
by brenda.m
Summary: E era isso. Assim deveria ser. O comensal. A queridinha do Potter. Vodka. A droga da vodka. Consolando inimigos, roubando-lhe chaves.


**Vodka**. O gosto amargo descendo por sua garganta.

Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, e sua expressão era indiferente. "Parabéns Draco Malfoy, você conseguiu estragar tudo!".

Tinha vontade de quebrar o copo do drink com suas próprias mãos. Queria tirar os sorrisos apaixonados dos casais que ali se encontravam, felizes com a perspectiva estúpida de não estarem sozinhos.

_"Corpos unidos. Bocas. Explorando-se, encontrando-se. Apenas entre os lábios dos dois. __  
__Gemidos. A pele sendo desprovida de todos os segredos, pra no final, formar o maior deles._

_- Granger..."_

Mais **vodka**. Muito mais.  
1, 2, 3... Quantos drinks forem necessários pra apagar da memória a lucidez improvisada.  
Porque ele já não queria perdê-la

_"- Ainda sou um Malfoy, sangue-sujo. Nada mudaria isso. _

_- Boa sorte então, loiro aguado. – Respondera a castanha._

_Impassível. Largada. Patética. __Com o rosto ainda limpo, afinal: grandes garotas não choram."_

Castanho. Traga a cor de volta. A cor dos olhos dela misturados aos seus. Traga a vida de volta. A vida presa desprovida de feitos que o tornavam digno de uma heroína como ela.

Boa demais. Intensa demais.

Ódio. Pra que serve o ódio? Há tantas outras coisas a caminho. Formas de cortar o percurso, mãos que se uniriam secretamente.

Ela estendia a sua mão delicada. O ego de Draco Malfoy o prendia no abismo negro que lhe era destinado.

_"- As pessoas partem, Granger. As pessoas sempre vão te decepcionar. _

_- E se mesmo assim eu confiar no meu maior inimigo? O que você faria? _

_-__ Não vou me unir à ordem da fênix."__  
_

Doces quando tomados pela sua boca. E não quando ela sorria pra um daqueles dois amigos imbecis. Os lábios.

Como ele sentiria falta de tê-la!

_"- POR QUE NÃO CASA LOGO COM O POTTER, PORRA?!_

_- SOMOS SÓ AMIGOS, MAIS QUE DROGA DRACO!_

_- OH, SÉRIO? A QUEM PENSA QUE VAI CONVENCER COM ESSE DISCURSO, GRANGER? EU VI O JEITO QUE VOCÊS SE OLHARAM! NÃO OLHE PRA MIM COMO SE FOSSE INOCENTE, EU SEI QUE VOCÊ NÃO É!"_

Lados opostos nem sempre são rivais.

Mate ou morra por amor, porque no fundo, ele é só um crime vazio.

_"- Eu juro que quando essa guerra acabar, eu volto...__- Adeus."_

E era isso. Assim deveria ser. O comensal. A queridinha do Potter.  
Não se misturem.  
Ela é nobre demais pra amá-lo.  
Tarde demais: ela escolheu morrer por amor.

_"- AVADA QUEDRAVA! – Gritara Rony, a garota precipitou-se jogando o corpo contra o do loiro repentinamente._

_Caiu em seus braços. __- Granger... Não, Granger... Não... – Murmurara, segurando-a pra mais perto de si."__  
_  
Como é frio.  
Ela não existe. Ela se foi. Não há nada que o mantenha.

Deposita o líquido em sua bebida, o pó dissolvendo-se perfeitamente na **vodka**.  
A maldita **vodka** de novo!

_"- Prefiro_** Vodka**_. _

_- Desde quando cdfs bebem?_

_- Não disse que bebo. Disse que prefiro, doninha._

_- Por que não pode simplesmente me chamar de Draco?_

_- Por que não pode simplesmente vir pro lado certo da guerra?"_

Bebe. Sem dó, sem perdão, sem medo. Ele a encontraria. Os orbes castanhos brilhando. A voz hipnotizando sua alma.  
Era ela. Hermione Granger. O céu deveria existir. E mesmo que não chegasse lá, ele daria um jeito.  
Tudo o que é oposto coexiste, apenas pra permanecer oposto.  
Algum lugar dentro dele encontrava plenitude na morte. Viver sem tê-la viva era bem mais confuso.

**Vodka**. A droga da **vodka**. Consolando inimigos, roubando-lhe chaves.

Vulnerável é aquele que aceita o seu destino e fica feliz, por mais cruel que lhe pareça.

Estar sem ela em uma guerra idiota. De que adiantava? O que seria do futuro, se o presente havia morrido?

_"- Eu te amo..."_

Virou tudo em um só gole, sorrindo sarcasticamente.

Às vezes, o que é letal, também traz a salvação.

******

n/a: Desculpem se a fanfic ficou confusa. Mil desculpas mesmo. A idéia me veio do nada, só escrevi. Eu tava bastante sonolenta por sinal. Comente, votem. . Obrigada a todos e... detalhe: eu não sei bem porque coloquei esse título. Tá meio que voando. ;D


End file.
